


The Servant

by mist2393



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Helen and Nikola were at Oxford, there was a servant girl who befriended them. Kind of a bad summary...In this story there will be Teslen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is up on ff.net, but I'm gonna post it all over here now too so I can then post the sequel and maybe eventually just completely switch to here. Anyway, I should probably warn you guys that there will be a fair amount of Druitt bashing, 'cause my OC really doesn't like him. Um...other than that, not much to tell you. 
> 
> Oh, after today, I'll be updating every Sunday. Since it's all written, it'll be fairly easy to stick to this as long as I leave myself a note to do it.

There was a servant girl. She was short, only about fourteen, and had light brown hair with green eyes. She worked at Oxford, although she was not employed by the school and no one seemed to know who paid her. She started work just a month after Helen started attending classes, and she always seemed to be in the same room as Helen, and so it was widely believed that she worked for Helen's father, though Helen had never seen her at the house. The girl was respectful almost to a fault, referring to everyone as "lord" or "lady" and refusing to look anyone in the eye. Helen would look out for the girl, scolding other students when they treated her wrongly. One day, as Helen was walking towards the school, she noticed the servant girl talking to a new student just outside the main doors. Helen stopped, smiling slightly.

"Good morning. I don't normally see you out here," she greeted the girl, nodding her head. The girl let out a yelp of surprise and turned, bowing deeply.

"Good morning, m'lady. I-I was just on my way inside, I-I did not mean to offend you," she apologized, looking up worriedly.

"You have not offended anyone," Helen assured her before looking up and meeting the eyes of the new student. The girl turned as well and said something to the stranger in perfect Serbian, and the stranger replied. Then he looked up at Helen, his grey eyes seeming to take in everything about her in the one glance.

"Kiri tells me that your name is Helen," he stated, nodding his head in greeting.

"Yes, it is. Helen Magnus," she affirmed, nodding in return. She turned back to the girl, blue eyes sparkling. "So, your name is Kiri. How is it that he has learnt in a few minutes what I spent months trying to discover?" Kiri blushed, looking down.

"Because, m'lady, I have already met m'lord. Before I came to work here, I was employed by a family in his hometown," she explained, glancing up at the stranger.

"I am Nikola Tesla," he introduced himself. Kiri turned and said something to him in Serbian, and he blushed faintly, averting his gaze. Suddenly, Kiri glanced at the sky and let out another yelp of surprise.

"I must get going. I'm late. So very, very late. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you, and I hope I haven't made you late as well," she exclaimed, bowing deeply to first Helen, then Nikola, before disappearing inside so fast that by the time Helen had processed what she had said, she was long gone. Helen went through her normal day, thinking about how much she would like to befriend the Serbian, something about the way he treated Kiri had endeared himself to Helen.

The next day, Helen stepped out of her carriage to see Nikola and Kiri sitting together on a bench, feeding birds and talking in Serbian. Helen walked over to stand next to them, smiling in greeting. Kiri gasped in shock and hopped off the bench, bowing deeply.

"Good morning, m'lady," she greeted, not looking up.

"Relax, Kiri. You can stop being a servant around us," Helen told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kiri looked up at her with big eyes, looking shocked. Helen smiled at her, and Kiri grinned back.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes shining. Behind her, Nikola stood, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Is there an us now?" he asked. Helen smiled at him.

"I would like us to be friends," she responded. A brief look of shock crossed his face, but it was quickly covered up by a smile.

"I would like that as well, I think," he finally consented, his smile broadening into a grin. Helen grinned in reply, then set down on the bench Nikola and Kiri had just vacated. Nikola sat down next to her, looking slightly awkward. Helen seemed to sense his awkwardness, and turned to face him.

"What are you here to study?" she inquired, a genuinely curious expression on her face.

"Mostly physics," he answered, shrugging.

"Oh, are you good at physics then?" Nikola nodded, cocking his head at her. "Could you perhaps help me after class today? There are some things I don't quite understand."

"Of course. We can meet right here." Nikola smiled, then turned to Kiri. "You could come as well, Kiri," he offered. Kiri's eyes widened with shock.

"Me? But…but I am not even taking the class!" She took half a step back, then looked around almost fearfully. "Think of what people would say. I'm just a servant. To be spending time with you, and learning…" She shook her head vigorously, her face distraught. Nikola chuckled at her, and their conversation was cut short by the chiming of the bells. The three friends entered the school, Kiri disappearing to do her work.

After classes, Helen was sitting on the same bench when Nikola walked out, followed by Kiri carrying a stack of books. Helen stood, smiling at Kiri before turning to Nikola.

"Couldn't you have carried those yourself?" she demanded, reaching down to take the books from Kiri, who grinned up at her.

"I don't mind. It is my job, after all," she assured the older woman, her tone light. Nikola ruffled her hair as he passed to stand next to Helen.

"It was the only way I could convince her to come," he whispered into her ear before turning to flash a grin at Kiri as he sat on the bench. Helen joined him, and they began studying while taking turns coming up with things to ask Kiri to do so the younger girl would stay with them. This became a regular routine for the three of them, and soon Kiri began to tag along without the need for assigned tasks. She became like a younger sister to Helen and Nikola, and they both made sure that she was treated well by the other students.


	2. Mansions and Miscreants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two members of The Five join the story, though in different ways than you might expect (and one only vaguely joins in this story).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly, this is the first chapter we see the word "sestrice" in. It's Serbian for "little sister" (at least according to google translate it is, if you know Serbian and this is wrong let me know). Nikola uses it as a sign of affection, as he blatantly states at one point.
> 
> Also sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was driving and then homework (before classes even started, too).
> 
> I'm not rereading these chapters before posting them here (as I've said they're already on ff.net) because I'm afraid that if I do, I'm going to hate it and take the entire thing down. Therefore, keep in mind that this is two or three years old and is unbeta'd by anyone.

~1 Year Later~

Helen and Nikola were sitting on their bench, waiting for Kiri, who was unusually late. Helen was just about to get up and go look for her when she walked out of the building, flanked by a man who looked about two years older than Helen. As Kiri approached, a long gash on her face became evident, along with several large bruises on her arms. Despite this, she was grinning and appeared to be laughing with the stranger following her. When she was about ten yards away, Nikola stood and walked over to her, gently assessing her wounds.

"Who did this to you?" he inquired, his voice hard.

"Nikola, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm fine," she told him, her voice laced with concern. Nikola and Helen both chuckled, the latter coming over to stand next to Nikola.

"Figures that you'd be concerned about me after this happened," Nikola remarked, pulling away to allow Helen to tend to the gash on Kiri's cheek.

"Really, it was nothing. It was just one of the boys trying to prove how masculine they are," Kiri responded, sharing a look with Helen. Once Kiri had been tended to, Helen and Nikola straightened to look at the stranger.

"Were you one of them?" Nikola demanded warningly.

"No. He helped me," answered Kiri, pushing Nikola back slightly. The stranger extended a hand, smiling amicably.

"James Watson," he said, shaking first Nikola's hand, then Helen's, surprising her.

"I'm Helen Magnus, and this is Nikola Tesla. It is a pleasure to meet you," Helen responded, curtsying slightly. Nikola merely nodded his head, his face remaining carefully placid. James smiled at them, his face kind and gentle.

"The pleasure is all mine," he responded. "I must be going, but it was good to meet you all." James bowed slightly and left, disappearing down the street. As soon as he was gone, Nikola turned to Helen and Kiri, his eyes questioning.

"Is there anything you need help with today?" he asked Helen.

"I don't, no. But I was thinking perhaps we could teach Kiri some things," she suggested, smiling down at their younger friend. Kiri's eyes widened and she looked from one to the other, suddenly looking terrified.

"N-no! I am not supposed to learn things!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Helen reached out and put a hand on Kiri's shoulder.

"Kiri, you have just as much of a right to learn as Nikola and I do." Helen squeezed Kiri's shoulder as she spoke, then led Kiri over to the bench, where both girls sat down. Nikola walked around to stand behind them, leaning on the back of the bench to see over their shoulders. Helen, meanwhile, reached down and pulled a book out of her bag.

"Beginning Mathematics?" Nikola asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We have to start somewhere," Helen countered, frowning at him.

"I agree. But how did you get a Beginning Mathematics book?" Nikola chuckled faintly, a smirk on his face.

"My father has an extensive library filled with textbooks for all ages." Helen turned and smacked Nikola's arm with the book, causing Kiri to laugh as Nikola feigned injury. Helen grinned at Kiri before turning to open the book. Kiri glanced at the pages, and her face fell.

"He-Helen, there are words on that page," she pointed out, her face fearful. Helen's brow furrowed curiously, and behind her Nikola slapped a hand to his head.

"Of course, you wouldn't have learned to read English," he remarked. Kiri looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I don't know how to write it, either," she added, turning to face Helen.

"Well then we shall have to teach you. Come on, it will be easier at my home." Helen stood and walked a few steps before realizing that neither Nikola nor Kiri had moved an inch.

"Well, aren't you two coming?" she finally asked, her grin fading slightly.

"Helen, it would be inappropriate for me to go to your home," Nikola said at last, blushing faintly and looking away. Helen made a face as she walked back to them.

"Nikola, when has that ever stopped you before?" she demanded. "I am fairly certain yelling at that professor last week wasn't appropriate." She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Nikola rolled his eyes, though his blush darkened.

"He had no right to say those things about you," he said defensively. "But it's not my reputation I'm worried about." Helen's face softened and she smiled at him.

"You're sweet," she remarked, giggling as he blushed even more. "But we're still going to my home. Come." She turned on her heel and began walking away, Kiri and Nikola following more slowly.

"You like her," Kiri commented in Serbian, glancing up at him. Nikola rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I regret treating you like a sister. It gives you far too many liberties, sestrice," he responded. Kiri giggled, pushing him lightly with her shoulder.

"You're only saying that because I'm right," she teased, grinning.

"Right about what?" Helen inquired, turning to face them. Kiri winced, having not noticed that her last statement had been in English.

"Kiri thinks that I am secretly homesick," Nikola lied, winking at Kiri as soon as Helen had looked away. Kiri giggled again, then both of them ran to catch up to Helen, who was standing next to her coach. Helen entered first, followed by Nikola. Kiri had just put her foot on the first step when an angry voice stopped her.

"Servant girl, get away from there!" someone yelled. Kiri turned towards the voice, and was suddenly slapped away, landing on the ground with an "oof" as the wind was knocked out of her. Nikola and Helen were out of the coach in an instant, Nikola turning to face the man while Helen knelt next to Kiri worriedly. The stranger looked between Helen and Nikola curiously for a minute before turning and walking away. Kiri lifted herself off the ground, groaning and rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Helen inquired, one hand on Kiri's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. I'm used to it," she assured her friend, grinning. She walked over to stand next to the step into the coach and curtsied at Nikola and Helen. "After you, m'lord, m'lady." Helen smiled and entered the coach, followed by Nikola, who ruffled Kiri's hair as he passed. She followed them up and sat next to Helen while Nikola sat across from them. It was about half an hour before the carriage pulled up outside of the Magnus estate, and Kiri immediately hopped out, standing aside to let Helen and Nikola out. Once everyone was out, Kiri and Nikola looked at Helen's house with awe.

"You live here?" Nikola questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yes. Most of it is used for my Father's work though. All the rooms I use are in one wing," Helen responded, smiling at the looks on their faces. She led them inside, where a maid came over to take their coats and gloves. Helen led them through the house to a small library with a fireplace against one wall surrounded by a couch and two armchairs. Helen motioned for them to sit as she walked to a bookshelf and pulled out an old leather bound book. Once the three of them were settled in, Kiri opened the book, which had the large print typical of children's books. They spent the next few hours teaching Kiri to read, and by the end of the night, Kiri was already well on her way to being able to read.

It was around nine, and the three of them were stretched out in front of the fire, half asleep and content. Suddenly, Kiri jumped up, a concerned expression on her face.

"I must be getting home. I'm not allowed to stay out all night," she exclaimed, rushing to make sure she had all of her things, which really consisted of nothing more than a small satchel filled with what she called mementos.

"Kiri, my carriage can bring you home. I would hate to have you walk home alone at night," Helen told her, sitting up. Kiri shook her head.

"That's very kind of you, but I would rather walk. It's not very far, I'll be fine," Kiri answered, grinning. She leaned forward and pecked them both on the cheek, then bounced out of the room, her light brown hair bouncing behind her. Helen and Nikola watched her go, both with small smiles on their faces. Once she was gone, Helen leaned into Nikola, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat like that for quite a while, staring at the fire and enjoying each other's company, until they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
